


Blood on my hands

by magnusbaene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Intrigue, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaene/pseuds/magnusbaene
Summary: Sebastian was being pressed down, gun at his temple. Alec eyes were glued to the hand digging into his skull, nails dark red, and when his gaze wandered up, he knew he had to be dreaming. A tight waistcoat adorned the torso of the man in front of him. He screamed danger, all tall and broad. Blonde hues in his dark hair, and when he smiled, sharp and threatening, his goatee stretched at his mouth.__Set to inherit his parents' company, Alec gets pulled into a criminal feud more brutal than he knew existed.Fortunately, it is also the reason he meets Magnus Bane.





	Blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I'm a Wanted Man" by Royal Deluxe.  
> Kisses to two people who are much cooler than i am: ceci & alisa, love you ❤  
> and to my wonderful beta Nina :*
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The day that changed Alec’s life forever began tardily. There was no big shift or strange anticipation, he didn’t feel it coming beforehand. Waking up in the morning was the same as always, being admonished by his parents, making his way to university, and sitting in the usual lecture hall wasn’t all that different either. The grey walls seemed to suck all energy out of the room and as he listened to the lecturer drone on about business law, all Alec could think about was how his day was even more boring than usual.

Burying his head in his hands, he asked himself, for about the fifth time in the last 15 minutes, what he was even doing with his life. Slaving through a business degree even though he hated every second of it. Whenever those thoughts found him, his mother’s voice would ring in his head. Talking about duty and family, what he had to do to counter his siblings’ shortcomings. Izzy and Jace would be able to go on with their lives without being weighed down by their parents’ expectations. And he hoped that with his sacrifice, Max would be left alone as well.

Nevertheless, while the thought of taking over his parents’ company didn’t make him particularly happy, he knew that he could do it. Alec was an excellent businessman, even if it didn’t bring him any joy.

Startled by sudden movement next to him, he realised that the lecture had ended while he had been lost in thought. Quickly, he placed his notebook back into his bag, and left the room while valiantly avoiding his classmates. It wasn’t that he didn’t like people, it was just an ingrained distrust of strangers that kept Alec from attempting to make friends in the first place. However, sometimes people crept up on him. Literally, he thought as hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

“Alec, hey!”

Rolling his eyes, Alec turned, and was met by Raj’s giant grin. More than a little suspicious, Alec’s eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

“Why would you think that something happened. Maybe I just wanted to say hi,” Raj began, laughing when Alec just continued to stare at him, “Okay, you’re right.”

There was a short pause in which Raj’s face turned apologetic. “I know we were supposed to get lunch together but I might have asked out that guy from logistics..,” he trailed off.

A scoff built in Alec’s throat, but he managed to get himself together just in time. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have bothered. But he and Raj had always been good friends, having met right at the beginning of their studies. And their relationship had only grown closer after they had come out to each other. Alec knew that Raj was still struggling with his feelings most of the time, so seeing him this happy about a date with a man caused a smile to bloom on Alec’s face.

“You can’t trust anyone these days,” Alec glowered teasingly, “Go. Have fun.”

Stepping out of the building, and being faced with a thick wall of rain did nothing to help his ever falling mood. Alec had been looking forward to his lunch with Raj, hoping to talk about his mother’s newest attempt at finding a suitable girlfriend for him. She had never been a particularly skilled listener, he mused mockingly, instead preferring for her voice to be heard.

Pulling his hood over his head, Alec stepped out into the rain. It came in heavy drops, the air cold, and the wind biting. The sky had turned grey and lifeless, washing away any hopes Alec still had for the day ahead. His footsteps fell heavy with the weight returning to his shoulders as he made the track back home. He hadn’t even reached the subway when his phone chimed with a text. Ducking into a store, he fished it out of his pocket only to be met with his mother’s name lightening up the screen.

_Call me. Now._

A heavy sigh, and Alec knew his day had just gone from bad to worse. He had hoped to avoid his parents just a little while longer, but it seemed that luck was not on his side. Pressing his phone to his ear, he walked through the aisles, trying to warm himself up at least slightly even as his mother’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Alec,” there was movement in the background, and Alec realised that she was still at the office, her heels loud on the ground, “I need you to do something for me.”

 _No pleasantries then,_ “Of course, mother,” Alec didn’t voice his annoyance, instead opting to keep this conversation as short as possible. Dimly, he noticed that he had stopped walking, his shoulders squared. Like a soldier, ready for orders.

“Your father and I have just finished our negotiations with a new business partner,” she continued, “We need you to pick up the contract. Don’t be late.”

The sound of the call ending brought air back into Alec’s lungs. He leaned heavily against one of the shelves, pressing a hand to his forehead. He felt pathetic. He was an adult, set to inherit his parents company the moment he graduated, but a phone call with his mother still managed to turn his blood into lead, running painfully through his veins. Every conversation with her made him feel like a little boy again, seeking the approval he would never gain. She made him feel weak, like his own desires didn’t matter, and Alec loathed it. It was only after he had moved out that he began to unlearn what she had taught him. Nevertheless, he knew that the way his life was going now was temporary. The meetings with Raj, chats with Izzy, and the time he spent with Jace were all going to end once he took over the company. He was bound to his parents for eternity, and he had to learn to live with that.

Taking one last look at his phone, he memorised the address she had sent him seconds before, and made to leave the store. The rain had become even heavier, thunder now disturbing the quiet that had settled before. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, the address eerily familiar to him. He wondered briefly how his mother expected him to lead the company one day when they wouldn’t even tell him about new developments like these. He felt like a glorified delivery boy, always ready to do his mother’s bidding.

As he neared the building, a shiver ran up his body. Thunder boomed up ahead, lightning striking in the sky. Almost like the world was trying to tell him something, warn him away. There was a weird tension creeping up his veins, a bitter taste in his mouth. And as he rounded the corner, understanding slammed into him just as he was seized by anger.

The large M adorned the entrance of the skyscraper before him. And for a moment, Alec was frozen in place, incredulity taking over his features. Fury flooded his senses, and all he wanted to do was turn right back around, and hand in his resignation immediately.

Morgenstern Inc. was a criminal organisation. Tricking people into signing their corrupt contracts, they took from the desperate, and gave to themselves. The consequences of which were death and destruction. And now his family was in league with them. Striking a deal now meant he wouldn’t be able to terminate any kind of contract once he took over the company. Alec felt sick. Just thinking about what Valentine Morgenstern had intended to do to his brother, and his parents didn’t even care. All they craved was profit, no matter whose lives were destroyed in the process.

Taking a deep breath, Alec began moving again, steps heavy. He had to make do with what he was given. Nothing he did would prevent this union from taking place.

Entering the building, unease seized his body. Fighting to ignore the bile rising up his throat, he moved towards the receptionist, resting his arms on her desk. “Hello,” he began, “I’m Alec Lightwood. I’m supposed to be picking up some papers?” Looking up, the woman mustered him for a second, eyes widening once she recognized his name. She was younger than him, black hair pulled tightly into a bun. But before she could answer him, a voice rang out behind them.

“Lightwood!”

Turning, Alec was faced with a boy around his age, blonde hair, an easy smile on his lips. Alec disliked him immediately. It was a sleazy smile, fake in an almost unidentifiable way. His steps were laden with confidence, and as he gripped Alec’s hand in his, Alec took note of the contract in the other.

“Sebastian Morgenstern. Your new business partner,” Sebastian announced. Alec curled his lips into a smile, but he was sure all he managed was a grimace. For a moment he was reminded of Jace, all that easy confidence, but where Jace emitted warmth, Sebastian seemed to suck it right out of the air. With arrogance dripping from his smile, he took a step closer, invading Alec’s space. “The contract,” he continued, holding the papers up to Alec’s face, “ready to be signed.”

“Signed?” Alec inquired, voice rising. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Surely his parents wouldn’t have..

“Yes, signed,” Sebastian confirmed, smugness radiating off him. “Your parents told us that you would take care of it.”

“I’m not signing anything I haven’t read,” Alec hissed. His rand rose to grab the papers but Sebastian was faster.

Stepping back, he gave Alec a long look which only served to add to Alec’s annoyance. It felt thick on his skin, like a coat of something scorching running down his body. “It’s very time sensitive, but I guess you can call your parents first if you have to rely on them to make a decision.”

While Alec knew he was being bated, it was also clear that a refusal would only incur his parents’ wrath, and minimize his chances of ever being taken seriously as a leader. Nevertheless, he also knew that there was nothing he craved more than to watch that smug smile fall from Sebastian’s face. Pursing his lips, he channelled all of the displeasure running rampant in his body into his voice. And if Alec understood one thing, it was the effectiveness of that particular trait of his. “Well then,” he said, “you can find a new business partner.”

His declaration was met with silence. Anger flooded Sebastian’s face as Alec patted his shoulder once, and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, he heard Sebastian clear his throat. With great reluctance, he took one last look at him, saw the strange glint in his eyes. The anger had been replaced with something else, something resembling anticipation. “We’ll see each other again, Alec,” Sebastian’s words echoed mockingly through the room, “I’m looking forward to it.” Fleeing through the doors, Alec wondered whether he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Speeding home, he felt his nerves buzzing. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, like it was getting ready for something worse. He should have just signed it, Alec thought, his mother did tell him to get the contract. She must have known that they had not signed it yet, wanted him to prove himself. Still, he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Contracts drafted by Morgenstern Inc. were notorious for their unfairness, and his parents were well aware of this. It was no coincidence that they had wanted his signature on it, and not their own. He felt something building behind his eyes as frustration welled up in his body.

Restless, he made his way to the subway. Numbness was creeping up his veins, the cold sinking into his flesh. There was a hole opening up below him, his breathing came heavy, footsteps echoing in his ears. He recognized his phone’s ringtone cutting through his thoughts and it was with great effort, and shaking fingers that he managed to raise it to his face. “Yes?”

“Alec.”

“Mother, I was just about to-,” his mouth was barely able to form words but despite his efforts, he was cut off. His mother’s voice sharp in his ear.

“Your father and I have already been informed off your.. _misjudgement._ ” He had known, _he had known,_ but hearing the disappointment in her voice still cut through his heart and fuelled his self-hatred the way only her words could. “Valentine Morgenstern is a valuable business partner, and we will not tolerate any childish grudge you might bear.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alec argued, “Childish grudge? You know exactly why-”

“This conversation is over, Alec.”

Alec stopped, raising a hand to his chest. Overwhelmed, he felt the dire need to be alone, away from the people crowding the street. Ducking into an alleyway, his sight seemed to blur together causing him lean his body against the wall. Frustration lay on his skin, his legs weak, he put his head in his hands, desperate for a calming presence. _I need to call Izzy, or Jace, I need to-_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the dark figure creeping up on him. And it was only when the blow came, his face meeting the ground, that Alec realised.

He was fucked.

-

 

The golden rays of the sun shone brightly through the windows of the office. Dust coated the air, the building long since abandoned. Footsteps neared the room, the black shoes leaving red prints on the ground. Stepping up to the sink, a knife was lowered under the soft stream of water, blood running down its blade.

Instilling a sense of order and routine into him was the only positive thing that could be attributed to his father, Magnus mused. There had always been a certain peace to a finished job. Washing the blood from his hands, his clothes, the sweat off his body, and the deaths off his mind. There was too much to do to stay hung up on individual cases, but Magnus couldn’t help himself. His thoughts kept straying to Amanita’s face, her relieved grin after months of uncertainty. The fact that she and her girlfriend would not have to fear losing their money and consequently their lives was enough for him to face the idiots trying to kill him instead. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence after all.

Having changed into a clean shirt, Magnus picked up his waistcoat, the rich red bringing a slight smile to his lips. Taking down Valak and his men had been hard work. Months of gathering information, of sweat and tears, not particularly his, finally paid off. Fighting them through legal means had proved impossible, but Magnus had not been too bothered. It made his job easier, after all. This city was his, officially or not, and he would take care of it one way or the other.

Still, taking care of the rest of Valak’s minions was not exactly how he had envisioned his day to go, but that was a burden he had to bear after destroying an entire company with a flick of his wrist. It had given him the details he needed for his next project. Information, he mused, has always been the most important thing in life. It was how you destroyed lives, companies, relationships. The truth would always find a way, and more often than not it was violent in its approach, unexpected.

Dressed and ready, he stepped out of the room. Briefly, he noticed that the sun had been replaced with rain, pouring thick and heavy out of the sky. Magnus could feel his mood drop accordingly. Opening the umbrella he had brought with him, foresight a trait he had mastered long ago, he made his way down the street. New York was bustling despite the rain, gazes clinging to him as he walked past. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he stopped, quickly checking the screen. A smile rose on his face, the call one he had been expecting. “How is my favourite police inspector?”

“Magnus,” Luke’s voice admonished, “It’s chief.”

“Of course. I apologize,” walking again, Magnus scanned his surroundings, but the only thing he saw was a young man ducking into a store. This was not a conversation that should be overheard.

Luke Garroway was the chief of the New York Police Department, having worked his way up from the ground. Magnus knew that a friendship like theirs was unique, if not technically illegal, but after Magnus had helped him and his wife escape a rather dishonest contract, their trust in each other had been unshakeable. And while Luke followed the law, he knew that there were certain things that could not be solved that way. And that’s where Magnus came in.

“Raphael has sent me those documents you mentioned,” Luke began, “some of those investors are high ranking officials. One of them a politician. This revelation.. will be an earthquake.”

“I aim to please,” Magnus laughed, “I can already see myself watching the news, glass of wine in my hand, seeing old men cry because their little games have been exposed. Delightful.”

Magnus heard Luke’s laughter echo through the phone, his voice deep and amused. “You and me both. I’ll get my best detective on this case. His attitude will make this victory even sweeter.”

A few more minutes of idle talk, Luke thanking him for his help, and Magnus made to hang up. He had almost reached his office, the rain growing heavier the longer he walked. However, before he could excuse himself, Luke’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“And Magnus,” the words carried a warning, concern shining through, “be careful. I know him better than anyone. This will not be easy.”

“I’m always careful,” Magnus answered, “If it were easy, I wouldn’t be interested. You know how much I love a challenge. Don’t forget to greet Jocelyn from me.”

“I won’t. See you soon.”

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he was momentarily distracted by the thunder booming up ahead. Thoughts of Luke and Jocelyn always made him contemplate his own life. They were by far the happiest couple Magnus knew. A remarkable feat considering the hell they had faced at the beginning of their relationship. But Magnus knew that a life like that was not for him. He had long since abandoned the notion of love for himself. Disregarding the difficulty of finding somebody whose reaction to his bisexuality was not coated in prejudice and stupidity, his life simply did not allow for feelings. He had learned that the hard way, first with his parents, and then with Camille. Just the thought of his time with her brought the tension back into his body. Handing his heart over for another person to hold was no longer an option.

The sound of lightning brought his thoughts back to the present. There was something in the air, a careful energy falling alongside the rain. It put Magnus on edge, eyes narrowing. His steps quickened, his mind wary of its surroundings. Not wanting to waste any more time, he called a cab.

A few minutes later, he pulled open the doors of his building, and made into the elevator, moving up to his loft. Stepping into the apartment, he was not met with the sight he expected, but rather a familiar presence sitting in his armchair, and a bottle of whiskey on the table. “Well, this is unexpected.”

“If you had read my message on time, it wouldn’t be.”

Ragnor brought the glass to his face, a serious looking frown on his face. The two men kept looking at each other as Magnus moved further into the room, taking off his jacket. One moment and another, and then the laughter was spilling past their lips. Moving into the kitchen to get another glass, Magnus sent a smile his way. “How are you, my friend?”

“As usual,” Ragnor answered, “concerned about your newest endeavour.”

“And as usual, there’s nothing to be concerned about,” Magnus huffed. In truth, he always appreciated his friend’s interest in his life. As far as he could remember, Ragnor had always been there for him. They had been through everything together, his father, the coup. The only time they had been separated was during his relationship with Camille, and Magnus knew that Ragnor still blamed himself for it. Ragnor was his brother in all but name, an occasionally very bothersome and meddling brother. “I’m not going to do anything unprepared after all. But enough about me, Ragnor, how are you? How are the children?”

“There are no children. I don’t know why you insist on making this joke every time we meet,” Ragnor raised a hand when Magnus made to interject, “But while we’re on that topic. I saw Catarina yesterday, and the little one has been asking for you. It seems that she is in need of new toys, and knows that her uncle is always the one to provide.”

A rare smile lit up Magnus’ face. The one that sunk right into his eyes, and spoke of fondness and joy. “My schedule is full, but if my sweet pea demands to see me,” he shrugged, “what can I do.” There was a wistfulness to Magnus’ words, but he did his best to not let it show, quickly asking about Catarina’s wellbeing before Ragnor could remark on his little stumble. The two men continued talking about the last few weeks, time Magnus had missed because of his work on the Valak case. It made Magnus sombre to see how much of his friends’ lives had gone unnoticed, and he watched Ragnor’s eyes turn sympathetic at his prolonged silence.

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Magnus?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Magnus felt tension creep under his skin, the same tension he felt every time they had this conversation.

“I heard about the boy. What was his name again?” Ragnor enquired.

“Imasu,” Magnus acknowledged, voice small, “It wouldn’t have worked out anyway. No need to talk about it.”

“I’m sure you could’ve won him back with very little effort,” Ragnor insisted.

“No, he,” _didn’t want me_ , Magnus trailed off. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to continue, “He wanted more than I could give. And you know I can’t accept a relationship like that. Not again. Besides, it is never smart to mix business with pleasure.”

Leaning forward, Ragnor rested a hand on Magnus’ knee. “I know you’re lonely, Magnus. No, don’t try to deny it. You can’t keep pushing everyone away. You need to allow love to come back into your life, otherwise you will remain alone forever.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Magnus interjected. His glass empty, he stood again, avoiding Ragnor’s concerned eyes, “Maybe it is better that way. No one to hurt me, no one to get hurt.”

Leaning on the kitchen counter, he refilled his glass. The whiskey burned in his throat, like the liquor itself was mocking him, reaffirming his weakness. He felt more than saw Ragnor come up next to him, his voice soft. “One day,” he began, “someone will love you enough to stay, Magnus. I promise you that.”

Magnus was saved from answering by urgent knocking on the door to his loft. Sharing a look with Ragnor, he saw his own thoughts reflected in his friend’s eyes. Late night visits never boded well. Abandoning his drink, Magnus made his way to the doors, stopping briefly at the cupboard in his living room. Inside, his safe was marked in gold. It seemed otherworldly, magical almost. Symbols instead of numbers adorned its plating. Typing in the code, he chanced a quick glance at Ragnor, who had moved back behind the couch, eyes locked on the doors where the knocking had resumed.

Slowly, Magnus turned back to the door, cocking his Glock 17. One hand on the handle, the other raised up high, he waited. Knock, knock, knock, and Magnus moved. Doors thrown open, and his gun was pointed right at the face of-

“Raphael?”

Lowering the gun, Magnus was quick to usher Raphael inside. It was obvious that he had run to the loft. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s been a report of trespassing,” Raphael began, his face betraying his displeasure, “one of the older buildings.”

“What do you mean trespassing?” Ragnor asked.

“Someone thought it would be a good idea to use one of Magnus’ buildings to do their dirty work. Our people spotted multiple men entering it a few minutes ago. They were carrying a body.”

There was something in his voice, Magnus thought. A hesitance not unusual for Raphael, found whenever he didn’t want to involve Magnus in whatever happened. Resting a hand on his shoulder, Magnus waited until Raphael was looking at him again. “What are you not telling me, Raphael?”

Lip twitching, Raphael took a second to answer. “They recognized one of the men.”

“Well?” Magnus’ patience was slipping, “Who was it?”

The next words echoed through the loft, tainted it with all of the disgust they carried.

“Morgenstern.”

 -

Darkness.

That was all Alec could see as he woke up. It stretched across his senses, his world black. There was something heavy covering his face, making it hard to breathe. His arms were bend uncomfortably, tied behind his back. He could taste blood in his mouth, feel it running down his chin. Moreover, the stench of the place almost forced bile up his throat. Blood, and gasoline, and... burning flesh? Alec wasn’t sure but he knew that he had to get out of there. Trying to move, he noticed that his legs were also tied to the chair he was sitting on. There was something pressing into his back which forced it into an arch to elevate the pressure. Alec felt his heart hammering in his chest, his body’s response one of panic. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t speak, and god, what was that smell?

Suddenly, his vision was flooded with white as the sack was pulled off his head. Still, he pressed his eyes together, the light too bright, too painful. Then, there was a hand on his face, fingers pressing against his jaw, grip tight.

“Open your eyes, sleeping beauty.”

Reluctantly, Alec forced his eyes open, deciding to stare death right into its face. Death, as it turned out, had taken the form of Sebastian Morgenstern, bright grin on his face. “There you are. I told you we would meet again, didn’t I, Alec?”

Dragging his hand down his face to wrap it around Alec’s throat, Sebastian turned to stand next to him, and pushed his face to the left. The first thing Alec saw was an arm, and then his eyes snapped shut, his body struggling to turn away, but Sebastian’s grip was unyielding. “Alec, meet Frank. The last person to refuse one of my contracts.”

The body had sacked forwards, the legs still fixed to its chair. With dread, Alec noticed that the hands had been nailed to the table, and he couldn’t make out his face due to the dried blood that had leaked from the bullet wound in his head. The stench was atrocious, and Alec had to fight the nausea which threatened to overwhelm him. Suddenly, his head was yanked back by his hair.

“I am a generous man, Alec. I’ll give you one more chance to avoid this.” Moving away, Sebastian reached for a stack of papers that one of the men guarding the entrance was holding in his hand, and threw them onto the table. “I know that faced with someone like me, you couldn’t exactly think straight, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, and believe that you were simply too distracted to make the right decisions. But now... you can make up for that little mistake.”

Heart drumming, Alec’s eyes were fixed on the contract. The blood was now spilling past his lips. He couldn’t swallow, his throat too dry. The smell of death penetrated his nose, and he knew what would happen should he refuse. He had to think of his family then, of Izzy, Jace, and Max. An alliance with Morgenstern Inc. would put them in danger as well. A danger they couldn’t escape. In the end, it was his death against theirs. The decision couldn’t be easier.

Looking back up, Alec took note of Sebastian’s smirk, dripping with arrogance, and spit right in his face.

 Using the back of his hand to wipe the blood off his face, Sebastian shook his head, and began to laugh. “I didn’t know you wanted to die, Alec. But it’s all the same to me.” Then, his fist found Alec’s jaw. The pain spread on his face, the blood pooled in his mouth, and when Alec turned back, there was a knife pointed right between his eyes. “I’m going to have so much fun killing you.”

Sebastian tightened his grip on his knife, pulled his arm back, and thrust forward when-

There was a knock on the door.

The room stilled as all heads turned towards the surprising sound. It came again, three short knocks, and the absurd nature of it made Alec wonder whether he was in a dream. Stepping around the table, Sebastian threw up his hands.

“What are you waiting for? Open the door!”

His voice rang through the silence of the room as the men shared a glance, one of them stepped forward, grabbed the handle, and pressed down. And that’s where the chaos began.

The door burst open, shots rang out. One, two, three men dropped to the ground, and others entered the room. Alec pressed his head down, and it was only when he felt a jolt at the table in front of him that he opened his eyes.

Sebastian was being pressed down, gun at his temple. Alec eyes were glued to the hand digging into his skull, nails dark red, and when his gaze wandered up, he knew he had to be dreaming. A tight waistcoat adorned the torso of the man in front of him. He screamed danger, all tall and broad. Blonde hues in his dark hair, and when he smiled, sharp and threatening, his goatee stretched at his mouth.

“Morgenstern,” the man said, grin growing impossibly wider, “what a delight to meet you here.”

With a jolt, Alec realised that he was in the middle of some criminal feud, and that the man was going to kill him right after killing Sebastian, no matter how beautiful he was.

“I remember,” he continued, “telling you that if I ever had to see your face again, I would put a bullet through it. And I’m pretty sure this,” he pressed the gun against his cheek, “is your face.”

The air filled with tension, and Alec held his breath, eyes fixed on the gun. Fingers tapping at the trigger, the man seemed to be making a decision. One, two, three, finger pressing slowly, Alec’s eyes squeezed shut, and-

The man laughed.

“Now, I’m sure daddy dearest won’t be too pleased with you,” he said, completely at ease despite the tension still lingering in the room. Briefly, Alec wondered what that said about him; how often he held somebody at gunpoint.

“I can do whatever I wa-”

Sebastian was interrupted by his own cry of pain as he was pulled up by his hair, only to be slammed back down onto the table. There was no more amusement on the man’s face anymore. “No you cannot,” he said, lowering his head to Sebastian’s level, “If you ever harm one of my people again, I will kill you.”

Hands shaking, Sebastian nodded. He was afraid, Alec realised. And if he was afraid of what this man could do, why wasn’t Alec? Out of some inexplicable reason, rather than fear, Alec felt only satisfaction rise up in him. The Morgensterns wouldn’t touch his family again if they valued their lives. He felt a sick kind of need to see more of this man slamming his enemies into different surfaces.

 _Preferably me as well_ , Alec thought as he watched him straighten up again, shirt straining at his arms. In fact, he was so focused on that particular feature that he almost missed the woman coming to stand next to the man.

“Gretel, if you would accompany this boy back to his father.”

“Of course, boss,” the woman, Gretel, answered. An easy smile at her lips, she wrapped her hand around Sebastian’s neck, “It’ll be my pleasure.”

Then, the man turned, and Alec lost all breath left in his body as the entire force of his stare met his own.

Brown eyes, deep and molten, met hazel, a moment suspended in time. There was something spreading in his chest, a feeling new and yet familiar. Those eyes slowly ran down his body, catching on the tattoo adorning his neck, an appraising glint appearing momentarily. With a sway to his shoulders, the man began to move. A smirk on his face as he passed Alec, standing at his back. Without warning, he slid a knife out of his belt. However, before Alec could even form any words, he felt gentle hands at his wrists, and the restraints on his hands disappear.

Quickly getting rid of the ones binding his legs to the chair, Alec stood, facing the man still standing at his back. Almost as tall as him, Alec noted, nevertheless broader, eyes intense.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” he began, shoulders swaying. Alec felt entranced by the pleasant lull of his voice. “I am Magnus.”

It took a moment for Alec to remember that he was supposed to answer, too preoccupied by the perfect fit of the name. Briefly, he wondered how it would taste on his tongue. Luckily, Magnus’ easy smile brought him back to the world.

“Alec.” He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face.

“Is that short for Alexander?” Magnus asked, but before Alec could come up with any kind of response, they were interrupted by a loud banging outside of the room.

What followed was a moment of absolute silence. Magnus’ entire posture changed, his eyes widened, his lips pursed, and the next thing he knew, Alec’s body hit the floor. A kick from Magnus and the table overturned just as the door flew off its hinges.

Banging turned to shots, silence into shouts, screams of pain from his left, and cursing from his right. A hand landed on his neck, holding him down. The table was littered by bullets. Instinctively, he pressed close to the man next to him, only realising just how close when the hand on his neck lifted his head back up, and he saw concerned eyes inches from his own.

“Do you know how to shoot a gun?”

“What?” Alec’s mind was unfocused, the noises drowning out everything else. Still, he tried to concentrate on Magnus’ mouth and the words leaving it.

“A gun. Can you use it?” Magnus’ voice more insistent now, but no less calm.

Finally, Alec noticed the gun in his hand, different from the one he used to threaten Sebastian. “No, I- maybe?” Alec stammered. It’s been a long time since Jace had told him how.

“Maybe?” An amused quirk played at Magnus’ lips, and he pushed the gun into Alec’s hand. “Keep it straight, only use it when necessary. There’ll be a blowback, so don’t lose your grip.”

Alec could feel his face turn mildly red, the innuendo not lost on him. He mentally told himself to calm down. Thinking about blowbacks while holding a gun in his hand didn’t seem like the best idea. Easier said than done, he thought when Magnus winked at him. “And don’t shoot me, darling,” he teased, “I’ll have to teach you properly some time.” Not waiting for Alec to respond, he suddenly raised his gun, and shoot a man to their right.

“Boss!” Alec jumped, the voice unexpected. Gretel found refuge behind their table, “We got this.”

At this, Magnus turned, only for a moment, sharing a long look with her until he grabbed Alec by the arm. “Back door.”

At Alec’s confused look, the grin returned to Magnus’ face, “Mind out of the gutter, pretty boy.”

With a nod into the right direction, Magnus took aim. Steady and calm, he took a breath, and shoot open the door. Alec watched him disappear but hesitated. Did he trust Magnus enough to blindly follow him? In a decision between death and possible death, he scrambled up and ran through the door.

It was eerie, the sudden silence that he found once he left the room. The sound of death rang like echoes through the air, and the more they walked, the stronger Alec felt dread creep up his spine. Were they leaving the danger behind, or walking right into it? Maybe that had been Magnus’ plan all along, he thought as said man turned to him, bright grin on his face, “There are about four people around the corner.”

A glance to the right, and Alec saw that Magnus was right. The hallway that lay before them was barely lit, narrow and small. Hand to hand combat then, and that Alec could do.

“Only 4?” he said, and Magnus’ answering look sank right into his bones.

Without another word, Magnus pressed his back against the wall, facing the hallway, and raised a finger. Alec’s breath came heavy, anticipation sparking on his skin. Then, Magnus moved.

Like a panther, silent but deadly, he turned the corner. And just as the first man spotted them, hand falling to the weapon at his belt, Magnus punched him right in the throat. The knife was in his hand before Alec even realised that Magnus had reached for it, he flipped it once and stabbed his opponent the moment he fell.

Sharpness and grace seemed part of Magnus’ body, movement precise and calculating. It distracted Alec enough that the woman approaching him remained unseen until she stood right in front of him. His reality returned just as her leg hit his side. He grunted, falling to one knee. Pain clouded his mind, and yet he was fast enough to catch her leg the moment she tried to hit him again. Ducking her arm, he pulled, forcing her into a split. A moment of disorientation followed and it suited Alec just right. Quickly, he elbowed her in the face, her head hitting the wall.

His breath came heavy, heart beating relentlessly in his chest. For a moment, everything seemed surreal; escaping a maniac with a stranger, and fighting for his life.

The lights flickered above, and his gaze was drawn back to said stranger, circled by the remaining two men.

There was a twinkle in Magnus’ eye, as if he knew something no one else did, and almost mockingly he began flipping the knife around in his hand. Changing the grip, Alec’s mind supplied.

A single heartbeat, a cunning smirk, and Magnus struck.

Knife slashing, the man to his left cried out, a harrowing sound echoing in the hallway. Leaving it embedded in his chest, Magnus spun around, the second man already stalking in his direction.

He ducked under his arm, and jumped at the wall, using the momentum to deliver a swift kick to the man’s head. Another twirl, and the knife was back in his hand. One flip, two flips, with a speed Alec didn’t know existed, it found its way into his opponent’s head.

They hit the wall hard, and if it weren’t for the adrenaline still coursing through his body, Alec wouldn’t have noticed the bloody figure creeping up behind Magnus.

Without a second thought, Alec jumped up, pulled the knife out of the man’s head, and threw it forward.

Silence descended once again, cutting through the dwindling chaos.

Panting, Alec stood still as Magnus retrieved his weapon, bending low. He took a second to look over the fallen figures around them before his gaze returned to Magnus. “Well done,” Alec said.

“More like medium rare.”

Biting back a laugh, Alec gestured around them, “Would’ve been faster if I had my bow.” He raised his head again and met Magnus’ eyes, brows raised high. Clearing his throat, he hurried to clarify, “I’m, uh, pretty good.”

“Is that so?” Magnus drawled, eyes not leaving Alec’s.

Alec swallowed heavily, throat suddenly thick. His voice scratched against its walls, “I could teach you some time. But we should really get to that backdoor.”

“Mhm,” Magnus hummed, “We should.”

It didn’t take them long to escape the building after that. However, they were met with another group, guns at the ready. For a moment, Magnus looked thunderous. Surely he didn’t appreciate Sebastian’s thugs endangering the people in his part of the city. But then calculation replaced the anger. Alec asked himself how much experience a person had to have to construct plans out of nothing. Gaze fixed on something ahead, a grin spread on Magnus’ face.

“How do you feel about motorcycles?”

 

Running from gunfire was not how Alec had envisioned his day going. Running from gunfire and jumping onto the back of a motorcycle with the most handsome person he’d ever seen was definitely not something he even considered possible. But as he pressed his body to Magnus’ back, resting his head on his shoulder, he decided to make do with the fact that his realm of possibility had considerably expanded.

The wind rushed past them, and Alec knew with burning clarity that this memory would never fade from his mind. It should’ve been tinted with horror, and it was in a way, the gunshots still ringing in his ears, but the thrill of their escape send pleasant shivers up his spine. He didn’t exactly understand that reaction but he did understand the feeling that made his fingers tingle as he tilted his head to the side to regard Magnus’ profile.

Darkness had long since fallen over the city, the lights flickering over Magnus’ face. Purple hues caught on his cheekbones, the golden makeup around his eyes, it illuminated his brown skin, and Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The motorcycle slowed to a stop, Alec’s arms around Magnus tightened momentarily before he dismounted the motorcycle, hands lingering briefly on Magnus’ chest. It hit him, then, that he had given Magnus his address without a second thought, but all possible regrets evaporated when he caught the other man still leaning on the bike’s handlebars.

“You okay there?” Magnus asked teasingly. His eyes were slowly flickering down Alec’s body as if checking for injuries. Yet, Alec knew he wasn’t doing that. His shirt had lost a few buttons during their flight, and Alec couldn’t help but notice Magnus’ eyes stray to the hint of hair now visible on Alec’s chest. Still, it made him stand a bit taller.

“Yeah. I am, or I will be,” Alec paused, “Are you?”

There was a slight stutter in Magnus’ eyes as they shot back up to Alec’s face. “Me?” He laughed, and then his smile turned sweeter, “Yes, I believe I will be fine.”

The sudden softness Alec found in him, a glaring contrast to the sharpness from before, made Alec’s heart beat faster.

“Still,” Magnus continued, “experiences like these aren’t exactly nothing to worry about. It’s no shame to get help should you need it.” He looked up quickly, “I’m guessing I should forget about your address then? I’m sure you wouldn’t-”

“Don’t,” Alec cut in, “You don’t have to, forget I mean. I wouldn’t... mind.” He trailed off when he noticed Magnus’ surprise at his words. There was something else, a sudden tension in Magnus’ shoulders, and Alec wondered what he had said to cause this reaction.

To Alec’s great disappointment, Magnus’ phone chimed with a text before he could say anything else, and frown turned more pronounced when he read it. “It seems that I need to get back to work.”

Alec hoped that he didn’t imagine the displeasure tinting Magnus’ words. “Yeah, okay. Thanks. For helping me, and getting me back home.”

“Thanks for staying alive,” Magnus said, shoulders swaying again, “Maybe we’ll see each other again, Alexander.”

He kicked the motorcycle back into gear, and it roared to life. One more wink, and Magnus was off, driving into the night. And even as he felt the weight of the world settling back on his shoulders, he couldn’t supress the small smile playing at his lips.

Yes, Alec thought, I really hope we do.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Second meetings & complications
> 
> Tell me what you think and come yell at me on tumblr at [magnusbaene ](http://magnusbaene.tumblr.com), or on [Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/Maqnusbaene)


End file.
